Snow Day
by Stardust16
Summary: Christmas one-shot. Set in Season 1. "Guys, guys, come look at this!" "Why are you so excited, Leo? It's just white grass." Leo sighed, annoyed at his siblings. "It's not white grass, it's snow!" The four step siblings stood in silence for a moment before Leo spoke up. "You guys don't know what snow is, do you?"


It all started three days before Christmas Eve, when Leo ran into the house. "Guys, guys, come look at this!" Leo shouted excitedly as he ran inside the mansion's living room, where Adam, Bree and Chase were watching a movie.

"What is it, Leo?" Bree asked as she continued looking at the giant flat screen TV's screen, "You're interrupting the best part of the movie!"

"Says you" Chase replied, "Adam and I didn't even want to watch a stupid romantic film" Chase looked over at Adam for confirmation, but was rather surprised when he saw his older brother eating popcorn while crying his eyes out.

"No!" Adam cried as he continued sobbing at the movie, "Don't break up with her, don't leave her!" Adam blew his nose as he watched the movie, tears still streaming down his face, "T-This is the saddest movie ever..."

"Uh-huh" Bree said in response to Chase's snarky statement, "Sureee..."

"Whatever" Chase had then directed his attention to their step-brother, "So what was it you wanted to tell us, Leo?"

"I can't tell you anything!" Leo protested, "You have to see it for yourself!" Leo had then turned on his heels and ran back outside.

"Well, we might as well see what made him so happy" Chase stated once Leo was gone.

"As long as my outfit and hair don't get ruined, I'll come" Bree agreed.

"But I'll miss the movie!" Adam whined. He continued gazing at the screen. "No! How could he do that to her?! They were so good for each other !"

"Well, let's go then" Chase responded. Bree grabbed her older brother's wrist pulled him off the couch, detaching his eyes from the screen. The three siblings grabbed their jackets and followed Leo outside, to where a white material covered the ground perfectly.

"Why are you so excited, Leo?" Adam asked unimpressed, "It's just white grass"

"Oh gosh..." Bree and Chase muttered simultaneously.

Leo sighed, annoyed that his siblings didn't know what was happening. "Don't you guys understand?!" He yelled, "It's snowing!"

The four step siblings stood in silence for a few minutes before Leo finally spoke up. "Y-You guys don't know what snow is, do you?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No, we don't" Bree spoke quietly.

Leo sighed again. "Well, it does make sense. Big D's never let you outside of the Lab before this year, so I guess I take up the role of being your Mission Creek Tour Guide"

"What?" Adam questioned, confused.

"Tour Guide: a person employed to show tourists around places of interest" Chase defined.

Bree rolled her eyes at her two brothers and glanced back at Leo. "So, Leo, what kind of things is this 'snow' useful for?"

"Nothing! It's just to have fun in! You can make snow angels, snowmen, snow-women, build forts, have snowball fights, go ice skating and much more!" Leo ran to a spot in the snow and started waving his arms and legs back and forth on the ground. He then stood up, happy with his snow angel. "See?!" Leo exclaimed as he pointed to the figure he made, "That's a snow angel!"

"Interesting. I think I actually heard about snowball fights from Caitlin. Hey, is this how you do it?" Bree formed a snowball and threw it at Chase, who's back was turned to them as he was talking to Adam. The snowball hit Chase in the back of the head and the snow brushed against his brown spiky hair. He whipped around and narrowed his eyes at Bree.

"Bree, I think you brought out Spike..." Adam whimpered in fear.

Chase narrowed his eyes and then bent down to pick up a snowball and threw it at Leo. "Oh, you guys are going DOWN !" He yelled as he began forming another one, two seconds later.

"LEO'S ON MY TEAM!" Bree screeched as she ducked behind a tree, shielding herself from the flying snow.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Adam screamed, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

And so, that was how the Lab Rats' spent their first snow day: by yelling, making snow angels, having snowball fights, building snowmen (Adam even found a top hat and tried to make it come to life at one point too) and doing much more. Overall, their first snow day was the best snow day. The best Snow Day ever.

 **~Snow Day~**

 **Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed this short little Christmas one-shot. If anyone wants this to continue, please leave it in a review. Oh, and please check out Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or's stories, 'Am I Wrong?' and 'Am I Right?'. They're amazing Fanfictions and if your a Brase lover, I _highly_ suggest you go check it out. Right. Now.**

 **Thanks for reading Snow Days,**

 **Stardust**


End file.
